


A Quick Slice

by Lilbreck



Category: Buffy the Vampire Slayer
Genre: F/M, Season/Series 04
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93370
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilbreck/pseuds/Lilbreck
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow gives a taste and thinks she might have gotten more than she bargained for. (bloodplay)</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Quick Slice

**Author's Note:**

> Originally written/posted 12-02-04

A quick slice across her abdomen and the pain isn't nearly as bad as Willow feared it would be. He's sitting on the edge of her bed in front of where she's standing, almost shaking, with need. Still he waits for her to say he can, to let him know this is really happening. When he leans in, she averts her eyes, her gaze landing on his duster casually thrown across Buffy's bed.

She's not sure why she's doing this, only that when she'd agreed to it, it made perfect sense. Now, though, with Spike's hands on her hips and his tongue tracing patterns in the blood on her skin, she's not so sure she should be doing this after all. She feels that tongue slip under the line of her jeans then his hands are there unsnapping her buttons. When she feels him start to pull down her pants it snaps her out of her daze.

But before she can ask what he thinks he's doing, Spike's standing in front of her, hands on her bare right hip and the back of her neck, his lips moving against her ear. It sounds so reasonable when he says she should lie down. It makes perfect sense that she should take off her pants and underwear, so as not to stain them. Then his mouth is between her thighs and he's pressing the razor blade back into her hand. She's shaking and breathing heavily. The blade cuts much deeper than she intends, blood pouring out faster than she thinks it should. In an instant he's at the wound, nearly growling with excitement. As she starts to fade out, Willow wonders distantly if he'll at least cover her up when he leaves.

She's not sure how long she was out, but she wakens to the feeling of someone bandaging her up. When she asks him why he's doing it, he doesn't answer, only kisses above the bandage when he's done. He works silently, pulling her panties up her legs, giving her a small smile when she lifts her hips to assist him. She watches him, slightly dazed, as he pulls covers over her that she only vaguely remembers tossing to the end of the bed before lying down. When he removes his boots and t-shirt, she asks what he's doing. He only says that Buffy called and left a message on the machine for her not to worry, she'd be staying with Riley tonight.

She lays there tense when he first crawls under the covers, spooning in behind her. Just as she starts falling off to sleep, she feels his hand tracing up and down her arm where it's not covered by her shirt. When Spike says that maybe next time they should be more careful with that second cut, Willow doesn't even think to deny there will be a next time, she only wonders if he'll want something else as well.


End file.
